<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael's Influence by fightableomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636788">Michael's Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo'>fightableomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bedwetting, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Omorashi, omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first draft of how Michael came into their life. This was written around the time i was growing into my sexuality, so the only female was shunted bc i was ashamed of imagining women in a sexual lighting, and kigh's insistance of only occasional attraction instead of accepting an identity is very much a thing i did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ABDL - Relationship, Diapers - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagine Jay is very good about kigh having sex, but she's not very enthused abt him having romantic connections</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Jay was waiting for Kigh when he stumbled into her apartment, obviously drunk. She was concerned, yes, but not angry. “Did you have fun?”<br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>He nodded and walked to her on the couch. He sat down and leaned on her heavily, “I had three whole sex.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wow, three huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again, “Yep. I used protection and everything,”</span>
</p><p><span>“That’s good,” She stood up, taking him with her, “Your still very drunk, let’s get you to bed.”<br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Again, he nodded, his head looking like it was attached to his body with rubber, “Cuddles?”<br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Sure,”</span></p><p>
  <span>He beamed and trailed after her like a puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. He sat up slowly, feeling his head throb behind his eyes. Fucking hangovers. Soon enough, he realized what was wrong; the bed was wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he wasn’t really concerned. He was drunk so it made sense and Jay was really nice to him if he wet the bed, if the morning after being spanked was something to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay,” He called out softly, knowing yelling would only hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed without her showing up. Huffing, he got out of bed and weakly made his way to the living room. “Jaaaay,” He whined, not caring his pants were soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short in the entrance. A man was sitting on the couch, Jay giving him a half hearted glare from the kitchen. The man seemed familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Kigh and smiled, though it was clear he was judging his wet pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh turned around and tried to leave but Jay’s voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here. I know you want to take a shower and do something about that hang over, but I need you to come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in her tone made it hard for him to argue. Whimpering softly he turned around, refusing to go past the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to the man on the couch, “Tell him why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “That seems really passive aggressive. Why don’t you explain it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just strengthened her glare and waited for him to start talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and turned to Kigh, “Well, Kigh, as I was telling your roommate, I was worried about you. You were trying to,” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “You know, but you were drunk, so I told you to go home. So you gave me your address and went home. I wanted to see if you got home okay.” He seemed uncomfortable, glancing back at Jay, “And to see if you wanted to go on a date. But that can wait until after you’ve showered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh shifted and bit his lip, glancing back at Jay. She hadn’t told him they were dating. She was still leaning against the counter, ignoring her cup of coffee and remaining unusually silent as she glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” He shifted in his spot, “Let me shower and I’ll be right back.” No one objected so he scurried off to shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back, only the man was there. </span>
</p><p><span>Kigh stepped into the room, “Where did Jay go?”<br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh, your roommate? She stormed out. Do you know why she was so angry?”</span></p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head and took a seat. “Because you’re here. I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.” He put that out there, not wanting to explain everything until he knew who this guy was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Sorry. I’m Michael,” He stuck out a hand which Kigh shook, “I’m sorry if this was intruding, I was just going to check up on you but she invited me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded but said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed, “But yeah. I think we hit it off well last night, even if you were kind of,” Another vague hand gesture. “I hope your friend isn’t upset that I came for you and not her. She should be happy, I mean, it’s not that easy to find another gay guy.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m not gay,”<br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh sorry, bi?”</span></p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh shrugged. “Don’t think so. I just don’t date guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “You seemed pretty into guys last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He shrugged, “I like sex and stuff, but I can’t date you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I have Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment, “You two are dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “She’s not my room mate even, I live on campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed, “Not to be mean, but you probably won’t be dating for much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his throat tightening, “Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Well, you went out and got drunk last night without her, maybe out of spite? And you tried to have sex with a stranger. Then you give me an address, inviting me over later. But not to your place, to hers. You literally inviting the guy you’re cheating on her with into her home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well it was painfully obvious when he said it like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Jay left, god she couldn’t even stand to be in the same apartment in him a second longer. She wasn't coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh was faintly aware of Michael saying things in the background, and something wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was picked up and cradled to Michael’s chest that he calmed down. The action should have been weird considering he barely knew the other one, but it was for some reason, really comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby, you’re soaked.” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Kigh noticed he totally wet his pants. He blushed and pushed againsts the other’s chest, weakly fighting to be put down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t work well; the taller kept a pretty good hold of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening drew his attention, and much to his delight was Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at the sight in front of her but walked over and handed Miceal some coffee, apparently she left on a coffee run. Typical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Kigh was set down. But before he could even apologize to Jay, Michael grabbed her arm to talk to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at him before turning to Kigh. “Go take a shower sweety. I’m not going anywhere this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded back and went to the bathroom, but he stopped in the hall to eavesdrop. It wasn’t easy, what with how low they were talking. He only heard snippets of what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, why do you know that?” “Are you sure it will work?” “Fine, but you’ll get the stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh gave a little shudder and pushed the paranoid thoughts of what they were talking about to the back of his mind as he went to shower. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, when Kigh left the bathroom, it was only Jay in the flat. She was on the couch proofreading a paper. She looked up when he timidly entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Michael leave?” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “He’ll be back. Come here please, I'd like to talk with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words itself made his heart jump into his throat, but she seemed not mad enough that he slowly made his way over to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started speaking again when he sat a couple feet from her. “Look, I'm mad, of course, but probably not for the reason you think. You know that I'm totally fine with you going out and doing what you want and hooking up with who you want, but I'd prefer you be honest with me. Michael showing up means to me that you want to get into a serious relationship with someone else, which I'm fine with, if we talk about it first. But we didn't talk. So it seemed that you wanted to have someone else fulfill you sexually and romantically behind my back, because you couldn't let me go for some reason, probably the fact that you're using my apartment as your main base. It felt to me that you were using me, and that makes me frustrated. Do you understand?” Of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, a little ashamed everything had to be explained to him like a child. But in all honesty,the way she talked helped him not jump to conclusions or get anxiou. Still, it made him feel childish. “You know that I’m not cheating on you, right? Or using you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged in response. “There's something else I want to talk about before Michael gets back so you don't freak out.” She waited for a response before continuing. Seeing as none came, she went ahead, “I'm not sure how he got the idea, but he suggested sort of a platonic ageplay. That basically means you'll be treated and act like a small child. Specifics can be discussed further, and of course since it's a form of bdsm according to Michael, there will be a safe word. But we think it will really help with anxiety and separation issues that you have.. Plus, your minor incontinence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, “Incontinence isn't my fault. That's the whole psychogenic blackout shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that's why I don't pay any attention to it. But you have to admit it must be uncomfortable to get upset then wake up with wet pants. Not to mention embarrassing and a pain to clean. Diapers and ageplay might help with cleanup and preventing accidents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “I don't like the sound of it. And I'm not a child, I don't want this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave an unamused stare, “You’re getting a little crabby. Anyway, I think this will be good, and if it will help convince you, it can be a punishment for the whole Michael thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not into that kind of punishment Jay,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay rolled her green eyes, “It doesn't matter. It's platonic, not sexual. It won't be sexual unless you make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael walked in through the door. He was a confident  enough man that he could walk into the flat like he owned it though he had only been in it once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay rolled her eyes at that but didn't say anything. Instead, she spoke of Kigh as if he wasn't sitting a foot away. “He doesn't want to do it and I'm not forcing him.” Since the whole accidental boundary crossing last week, she was walking on eggshells around Kigh. In fact, trying to persuade him was the most outgoing thing he'd seen her do for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shrugged and moved to set the couple of bags he had on the coffee table. “Kigh, how about you try it for an hour. In a couple different cases similar to yours, it's been proven to work for stress and anxiety. If you don't like it, we can stop after the hour, or if it freaks you out, we can stop immediately. If you're fine or like it, we can continue and see if it helps at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh blushed and slouched against the couch, “Fine. But I hate you.” He didn't know where that last part came from, but he was mad and irritable from the headache he was sporting, not to mention mortified. All that quickly turned him from being timid to being grouchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael beamed and pulled out a pack of diapers from the bag. They were pretty plain and discreet, but not enough that they wouldn't be considered babyish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red heat in Kigh’s cheeks only rose, though he didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with these? Do you need help getting one on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed again and grabbed the package. “I can do it.” He got up and left the room. A couple minutes later, he came back fully dressed. Because the garments were designed to be discreet, only the slightest bump was there, and only if one was really looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael walked over and tugged down the slightly shorter’s pants down to reveal the slightly crooked diaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” He pulled away, stumbling over his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael clicked his tongue, “Don't swear please. And I had to make sure you were wearing one.” He moved closer and pulled up the pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh gave him an uneasy glance before making his way back to the couch and burrowing into Jay's side. Sure he was upset, but he also wanted comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael took a seat across from them. “Well, let's get to know each other since I basically walked into your guys’ life. For starters, what are your majors. You live near campus so I assume you're students? And what year are you in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay decided to answer for the both. “I'm an accounting major, and I'm on my last year even though I'm 24. I would have finished a couple years ago, but I took time off to write a book. Now I'm in school again so I have a fall back plan if I can't sell enough books to get anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kigh’s a freshman, undeclared. What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance major.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay snorted, the other chose to ignore that in favor of keeping the conversation going. “Well, Jay, is Kigh late in getting to school or is the just an age gap of like, three years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a gap of five years. He's nineteen. I don't mind, he's legal and we don't do anything other than live a nice domestic life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he's nineteen, how did he get drunk last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me that you've never gotten drunk while underage? There's always sleazy bartenders who don't care about ids, or people who will buy you drinks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh groaned and buried his face in Jay’s stomach, “Can we stop talking about alcohol? It's just hurting my head more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay pet his head, “I'll get you some water and aspirin. You just stay here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as she got up. When she came back, he happily took the water and gulped it down with the aspirin. With a small, appreciative smile, he thanked her, “Thank you mommy.” Of course that was an accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was silent before a small giggle escaped her lips. Soon that small giggle turned into a hearty chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh’s entire face flushed as he realized his folly. Immediately, the thoughts swarmed in. She was laughing at him because he was pathetic. What kind of boyfriend called his girlfriend mommy? Especially while wearing a diaper. This was NOT like a daddy kink which was fine for some people. But not this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his panic he managed to mutter a weak, “Elephant,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, what was that dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started hyperventilating, “Elephant.” He managed a bit louder as he stood up on shaking feet. “Elephant elephant elephantelephantelepantelephantELEPHANT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure he stood up to a shout before everything went dark, but he wasn't too convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up there was a conversation going. Well, it was mostly one sided. “Are you sure that we shouldn't get him to the hospital? You still haven't really told me what's going on. Jay, tell me what the hell happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She disregarded him completely as she noticed Kigh wake up. “Almost three minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh nodded and slowly sat up, swaying as he did. “Can I take a nap?” He was always tired after a panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay slung an arm around him, “Stay awake for a little bit.” </span>
</p><p> <span>He nodded and turned to A very startled looking Michael. He gave him a weak chin nod, trying to act casual after fainting, “So, what happened?” </span></p><p>
  <span>The taller one scoffed, “I should be asking you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell you then you tell me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh nodded as well, “Okay, so, I have psychogenic blackouts. It's a rare disorder in which one can faint from stressful stimuli. A lot of people who have it faint because of like, migraines. I do it because of anxiety. So, I fainted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded slowly. “Okay. But, what made you anxious? Why did you scream elephant? Why can't we take you to the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't really want to talk about what made me anxious, it's a little personal. And elephant is our safe word, like, a play on don't mention the elephant in the room? And as long as I didn't hit my head and I'm not bleeding, I'm fine. I'll just wake up a while later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded, jumping into the conversation. “Usually he’ll scream for a while before blacking out, so the lack of oxygen really doesn't help him stay on his feet. And he also wets himself almost every time. If it gets worse, meaning he's more stressed, he might get seizures too, which is when we start taking him to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kigh gently smacked her arm, “You didn't have to mention the wetting thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “He changed you, I figured he deserved an explanation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lit up at that fact, “Why didn't you tell him while I was still unconscious and didn't have to suffer embarrassment! And you put me in another diaper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn't been an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I said the safe word!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stood up, “It kind of seems like I'm intruding. Why don't I go make us all tea?” He walked off, not bothering to ask where anything in the kitchen was located. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but then you passed out, which kind of makes it seem like you only said it because of heavy emotions at the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I think that only makes it more valid, because those strong emotions, that were negative, came about because of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I think they came about because you called me mommy and then I laughed. You were completely fine with everything until that. Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you, but I really didn't mean it harshly. I just thought it was cute, and it caught me a little off guard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed more and turned to hide his face in her stomach. “I didn't mean to call you mommy. It was a slip up. You don’t remind me of my mom. And, no self respecting man calls his girlfriend mommy.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Well, you have self respect, and you did it, so that's a lie.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>He huffed, “Fine, you still scared me.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?” She started carding her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Of course.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>